Hot Mess
by Omore
Summary: "Bueno, Kyouya...", la situación amerita una frase ingeniosa. A ver, a ver... "¡Tú la llevas!". D18. Post!375.


**N/a:** este fic lleva empezado desde que salió el 375 del manga. Tela. Viene a ser mi propia versión de qué hacen Dino y Kyouya juntos, solos y desaparecidos en combate durante más de diez capítulos. Eso significa que SPOILERS POR UN TUBO. Aviso~

Y va dedicado a **Ayanami Rei**, por méritos varios. No mucha gente podría soportar que fuese tan hija de puta en cuanto a informar de fics a medias xD

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ **©Akira Amano**

* * *

Corre. Si aprecias tu vida y por el amor de Dios, Dino Cavallone, corre. Y es que nadie le suelta a Xanxus que fue derrotado por Tsuna _"El inútil"_ y sale entero digan lo que digan los relojes, _Checker Face_ o, sin perdón, su puta madre. Que bien podría luchar; no en vano Dino es, así a ojo, el único de los presentes que todavía está como una rosa. Pero sabe que si lo hace Kyouya se empeñará en imitarle, o probablemente intentar noquearle, diciendo algo así como que no le quiere alardeando y que puede encargarse del asunto él solo. Además (y esto lo dice con la boca pequeña) no quiere hacerle daño a Squalo. El tío sigue siendo su amigo, joder.

A ver, Dino, céntrate. Déjate de sentimentalismos. Evalúa la situación tal como Reborn te enseñó.

Veamos. Por suerte los obstáculos principales, llámense Varia, parecen más enfocados en Hibari que en él y puede pensar tranquilo. Total; para lo que le sirve, igual da. Sabe qué debe hacer: el problema radica en el cómo y el cuándo.

La carcajada estruendosa de Xanxus le taladra los oídos, seguida por un coro de pasos ansiosos y gritos. El de Mammon, dicho en un tono tan agudo y alarmado que no parece suyo. El del propio Xanxus, rugiendo a sus subordinados que lo suelten. El de Lussuria, rogándole que no rompa el reloj. Pero es el de Squalo el único que hace a Dino reaccionar.

—_¡VOI, HANEUMA!_ —berrea, encajando los nada cariñosos codazos que se estrellan contra su cara—. ¡Date prisa y llévate a Hibari de aquí!

Y, como si hubiera oído un abracadabra, el sujeto de la discordia vuelve su rostro hacia él. Dino balbucea y tose apurado al sentir las pupilas de Kyouya taladrándole.

—Entonces... —hala, ya está. Es que se veía venir—, empezaré contigo.

Dino alza una mano y se rasca ridículamente la mejilla. _Mierda_.

—Así que al final acabamos así, después de todo.

Y tras semejante alarde de ingenio, Kyouya se abalanza contra él. _Mierda_. Dino se echa hacia atrás y logra esquivar el golpe por los pelos, perdiendo algunos en el proceso. _Mierdamierdamierda_.

Ante la duda, la elección es clara: improvisa. Acción: Kyouya le lanza un tonfazo con todas sus ganas. Reacción: Dino se agacha para esquivarlo, aprovechando para estrechar al de nuevo infante Fon contra su pecho con un brazo. Hibari se detiene un momento; ve la duda en sus ojos y se apunta mentalmente un tanto. No era su intención utilizar al Arcobaleno como escudo, pero ya puestos...

Se yergue y cruza con Squalo una mirada significativa. Éste logra asentir antes de recibir un señor puñetazo, digno exponente de la _Varia Quality_, en plena boca. Ouch. Eso ha tenido que doler. Dino esboza una sonrisa de disculpa y torna a mirar a Hibari. Le guiña un ojo.

—Bueno, Kyouya... —la situación amerita una frase ingeniosa. A ver, a ver...—. ¡Tú la llevas!

Más tonto y no nace. Eso es lo que piensan Hibari, Squalo e incluso el bueno de Fon antes de que Dino salga disparado, cual corredor de los cuatrocientos metros lisos, con un cabreadísimo líder del Comité Disciplinario tras él.

No obstante, pronto queda demostrado que tan tonto no es, porque la estrategia funciona. Dino sonríe, pagado de sí mismo, mientras corre por su vida y salta de dos en dos las escaleras del _parking_ donde ha dejado el coche. Conoce a Kyouya como si lo hubiera parido.

Logra perderlo de vista dando rodeos entre los vehículos estacionados. El aparcamiento, silencioso y medio a oscuras, provoca a Dino una aprensión de lo más inoportuna. Entre que nunca le han gustado los sitios con poca luz, y el par de veces que un mercenario ha salido de detrás de un _Volkswagen_ para tratar de descerrajarle un tiro en la frente, esa clase de lugares no son precisamente sus favoritos. Aparte, tener a Kyouya rondando por ahí en plan Stallone tampoco ayuda. Casi le puede oír canturrear "sal, ratita, quiero verte la colita". Escalofriante.  
Fon lo nota y le da unas palmaditas de ánimo en el brazo.

[...]

Hibari los encuentra justo cuando Dino se apoya para recobrar aliento contra su _Jaguar XF_ color dorado amanecer. Fue una buena idea eso de dejar el coche a una distancia prudencial, porque Kyouya tiene toda la pinta de estar de mejor humor después de la cacería. Juraría que incluso sonríe un poco. Qué hijo de puta.

—¿Vas a seguir huyendo? —las tonfas relucen débilmente en sus manos cuando las alza. Dino acomoda a Fon en el techo del _Jaguar_. El lenguaje gestual le cambia en cosa de un microsegundo.

Hora de ponerse serios.

—No estaba huyendo —mentira, pero un farol no viene mal de vez en cuando.

Fon parpadea despacio, como los felinos, pero ellos no se dan cuenta porque están muy ocupados. Uno lanzándose de frente y sin pensar, como siempre; el otro contraatacando con un golpe de látigo. El cuero restalla al enroscarse, constrictor, en torno al cuerpo de Hibari.  
Al propio Dino le resulta insultante la maniobra, de puro fácil. Kyouya aprieta los dientes y se maldice a sí mismo y se revuelve, pero Dino da un tirón de advertencia y se acerca. Un pasito, otro pasito...

—Kyouya, no —musita, tan bajo que el Arcobaleno apenas puede oírlo.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte si no me sueltas —Kyouya amenaza, para variar.

—Y si te suelto, lo intentarás también —intentar. Dice "intentar". Fon contiene una sonrisilla al darse cuenta del truco. Dino ata a Hibari, más que con el látigo, con sus palabras; no hay cosa que al prefecto le dé más por culo que saber que no puede contra él. El italiano gira la muñeca para que su reloj (el de jugador esta vez, no el de jefe) brille a la tenue luz amarillenta—. No puedo, Kyouya.

Llama la atención de Fon que su voz suene tan sincera; diríase apesadumbrada. Hibari deja de retorcerse como una anguila fuera del agua para mirarle. Dos, tres segundos, seis. Los suficientes para que Dino aprecie los ángulos de su rostro y se diga que le gusta más así; antes tenía la cara demasiado redonda. Los ojos le resbalan de sus facciones al cuello pálido, trazan las líneas del pecho algo más ancho a cómo lo recordaba. ¿Cuándo coño ha crecido tanto, si se puede saber? Kyouya se queda quieto, respira pesadamente y Dino traga saliva.

Joder, qué tensión.

—Jefe Cavallone... —con un educado carraspeo, Fon llega para salvar el día. Se pone de pie sobre el coche y dedica una reverencia a los dos pares de ojos que se fijan en él—. Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero gracias por su ayuda.

Bendito sea, piensa un Dino que podría llorar de gratitud. Aunque es un poco ridículo que, con sabe Dios cuántos muertos y multitud de delitos graves bajo la cama, todavía tenga sus reparos con respecto al estupro. Pero es que parece que Kyouya lo va buscando, hostia; no le da tiempo a asimilar lo que_eeespera_. Quieto parado. No lo digas, Dino; ni lo pienses. No frente a Fon, cuyos ojos burlones les examinan y pareciera que también ven a través de sus cráneos de granito.

Por ahí van los tiros, la verdad. Aunque mafiosos, fanáticos de las peleas y demás, para él siguen siendo un par de críos a quienes les da mil vueltas en cuanto a experiencia se refiere. El Arcobaleno sonríe amablemente y Dino (a buenas horas) recuerda las normas elementales de cortesía.

—Eh... sí, bueno, no ha sido nada —Kyouya bufa, exasperado. Será idiota. Dino le vigila de reojo y casi parece una persona considerada cuando se ofrece a llevar a Fon a donde sea que vaya. Éste niega con la cabeza, se disculpa y baja del coche de un saltito.

[...]

Ahora la cuestión es cómo lidiar con el berrinche de Kyouya; tarea, en realidad, no tan ardua como parece. Aunque le joda, Dino tiene que reconocer que si hay algo que a Hibari le interese más que él, es el factor Reborn.

—¿Me atacarás si te suelto?

—No lo dudes.

Cómo no. Dino pone los ojos en blanco. Qué niñato de mierda, por Dios.

—Pero, si rompes mi reloj, el team Reborn perderá posibilidades de ganar —es decir "Reborn" y Kyouya se queda tieso como un gato de escayola. Dino mastica esa cosa amarga que sabe sospechosamente a celos para poder seguir hablando—. Si no ganamos, mi maestro no podrá recuperar su forma adulta. Y a ti te interesa pelear contra él, ¿a que sí?

Kyouya asiente. Al menos, se consuela Dino, de momento él es el único que puede hacer que pase de figura ornamental a minino doméstico.

—Entonces, ¿te estarás quieto? —el chico vira el rostro y suelta un _"hn"_ que Dino interpreta como aceptación. Con cuidado, despacito, camina a su alrededor para sacarle el látigo de encima.

Por si las moscas, se prepara para el seísmo. Ése que no llega y en vez de descolocarle, como sería lo lógico, contribuye a alimentar un poquito su ahora malnutrida autoestima. Claro que nada que les envuelva a ellos dos tiene mucha lógica. Es parte de su encanto.

Hibari se frota los brazos, adormecidos por la falta de riego, y le fulmina con la vista mientras Dino se apoya en el lateral del coche. Una vez remitido el subidón de adrenalina el capo es todo párpados entornados, gesto serio y mirada ensombrecida, y Kyouya reconoce en él una brizna del Cavallone maduro y altivo que le revolucionaba los motores diez años en el futuro. El rubio acusa su concentración y levanta una ceja.

Kyouya no puede evitarlo. Avanza hacia él y lo besa; si es que se puede llamar así a la forma en que estrella duramente sus labios contra los sellados de Dino y descarga toda la mala hostia sobre su boca. Dino cierra los ojos y suspira para sus adentros.  
Mentiría si dijera que, después de toda la mierda que ha tenido que tragar durante la última media hora, no espera una compensación. O que no se lo comen los celos. Mierda, ¡Kyouya ha pasado de él! Si lo piensa, resulta hasta patético, pero le toca la moral. Se suponía que había armado todo aquel cirio por él. Bueno, para pelear contra él, pero a veces dos más dos es cinco y su supuesto alumno tiene la fea costumbre de cargar contra lo primero que ve. Así que se resigna a las ganas de Kyouya, a los caprichos de Kyouya, como se resigna a todo y separa las piernas para acogerle.

Pero sólo un ratito, eh, que ahí quien manda es él. No nos confundamos.

[...]

Ya se han besado antes, en un par de ocasiones, y la que mejor se le viene a la mente a Hibari ahora es la segunda. Sucedió después de la malograda ceremonia de nombramiento de Sawada, cuando los Simon se les echaron encima y les dieron la del pulpo. De no acusar el dolor de su ego herido, Hibari habría sonreído con toda la mordacidad que le cabía en el cuerpo al notar que Dino iba derechito hacia él. No prestó atención a Sawada ni a ninguno de los otros hervíboros. Sólo a él.

_ "¡Kyouya! ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

_ "No me toques. Estoy bien... a excepción de mi orgullo"._

Esa noche Dino le interceptó cuando ponía tierra de por medio entre Vongola y él y se lo llevó a su hotel pese a sus reniegos. Le curó las heridas. Le dijo que podía haber muerto.  
Entonces, siguiendo uno de esos impulsos tontos que por norma general desoye, le besó. E Hibari respondió besándolo de vuelta, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, porque pese a todo él no dejaba de ser un adolescente visceral y Dino un tío jodidamente atractivo. Y no se refería sólo al físico. Eso le da un poco igual, aunque tiene que reconocer que la sensación de los abdominales de Dino contrayéndose entre sus muslos resulta bastante agradable.

La verdad es que lleva bebiendo los vientos por él (a su manera) desde que volvió del futuro. Alguien más inteligente o más cultivado lo achacaría a una mezcla de juventud, inexperiencia, falta de atención y biología, pero Hibari no entiende de eso. Sólo quiere la mano del _Haneuma_ en su entrepierna.

Y a todo esto, ¿por qué tiene a Dino apretándosele contra el vientre? Ah, claro. Debió ser después de que le diera la vena tiránica y lo estampase contra la puerta del copiloto. El impacto hizo que expulsara todo el aire de un golpe, pero Dino ni se inmutó. _"Que se joda"_, se dijo mientras le enterraba los dedos en el cabello y la lengua en la boca. A ver si aprende, que no le vendría mal.

La pega es que Kyouya tiene un nosequé que le incita a morderlo, a sostenerlo entre el _Jaguar_ y su cuerpo con tanto ímpetu que parece que lo va a aplastar. Amén de aparentar las dimensiones de una pulga a su lado, resulta igual de tocahuevos. Dios, es que no lo aguanta. En buena hora aceptó ser su tutor.  
Todo eso se le pasa a Dino por la cabeza antes de que Kyouya suelte un gemidito e insista en frotarse contra sus caderas. Y justo cuando más enfrascado está en comerle la boca, recuerda su propósito de no dejar que lo vacile más.

Se separa de él de sopetón, sin anestesia. Kyouya está despeinado, jadea y en cuanto encuentra el punto de equilibrio trata de volver a alcanzarle de un zarpazo. Dino lo esquiva como quien no quiere la cosa, como si en lugar de evadirle estuviera dirigiéndose tranquilamente al otro lado del coche. Los intermitentes brillan cuando activa el control remoto.

—Sube, Kyouya. Te llevo a casa —la frialdad que envuelve el ofrecimiento no basta para disfrazar la acusación en sus ojos, en la sonrisa que le sale de forma mecánica y que se apresura a borrar. Venga, un bis: _"Que se joda"_.

Hibari sacude la cabeza para que el flequillo le caiga de un modo más natural sobre los ojos y vuelve a abotonar el cuello de su camisa. A saber cuándo se le desabrochó.

—Iré yo solo.

—Sube al coche, Kyouya.

Lo dice con el mismo tono en que podría decir _"y una mierda"_. Su voz no admite réplicas: o entra en el coche, o le hace entrar. El torneo de miradas, como ya casi es tradición, lo gana Dino.

—Sólo porque así llegaré más rápido.

Acto seguido Hibari se acurruca en el asiento de cuero sintético color antracita, cruza los brazos y vuelve el rostro hacia la ventanilla. Dino, por no soltarle una hostia a mano abierta, da un portazo al cerrar.

—Ponte el cinturón.

—Me lo pondré si quiero.

—Son las normas.

—...

Dino arranca. El motor diésel de doscientos setenta y cinco caballos ronronea como una pantera en celo bajo sus piernas. Escucha un chasquido.

—Ya me lo he puesto.

—Así me gusta.

Y pone en el reproductor el primer CD que encuentra para no volver a oírle. Porque Kyouya puede hacer muchas cosas con él, pero desde luego no quitarle la última palabra en estos momentos. Por sus santos cojones que no.

[...]

Cuando Hibari parpadea, cree que Dino ha aparcado el coche en tierra de nadie; lo cual no es del todo cierto. Basta con sobreponerse un poco de la modorra que le entra siempre que viaja a cuatro ruedas para ver que están en la ribera del río. Allí (valga la pena destacar) hay luces de edificios lejanos y una suave neblina dorada proveniente de las farolas, pero ni rastro de su casa. Ni del hotel.  
Aunque, por otra parte, tiene sentido. Por eso de que se lo han cargado y tal.

El prefecto observa atentamente el rostro de Cavallone en busca de _algo_, _loquesea_. Los levísimos movimientos de mandíbula indican que se está mordiendo el labio inferior por dentro. Su mirada, fija y hostil, se pierde en la aterciopelada negrura que riela al otro lado del parabrisas. No dice nada, pero se le entiende perfectamente. Pese a la arisca vanagloria con que Kyouya intenta acallar la voz de Brian Molko, su expresión pétrea no se altera ni un milímetro.

—No te necesitaba.

—No, claro —el sarcasmo que destila habla por sí solo. Hibari se suelta el cinturón de seguridad, dispuesto a echar mano de la tonfa en caso de urgencia. Vamos, "urgencia".

—Ya te lo dije: no quería tenerte por ahí haciéndote el fuerte.

—Y ahora estás hecho mierda —señala Dino, aparentemente indiferente. El japonés puede apreciar a la perfección cómo los músculos de su cuello se tensan y eso le gusta. Le gusta saber que tiene vía libre para putearle a discreción, con la esperanza de que algún día deje de contenerse y pueda morderlo hasta la muerte con todas las de la ley. La suya, al menos.

—Tú me has dejado peor en otras ocasiones y no parece importarte.

La furia de Dino estalla por fin, concentrada en el puño que golpea el volante como si hubiese visto en él la boca de su peor enemigo. Kyouya no se sobresalta. Sólo lo mira.

—¡Eso es porque soy yo quien te lo hace, joder! —el italiano aprieta los dientes y respira hondo una, dos, tres veces para calmarse. La ha cagado. Ha mostrado una grieta. Ahora la clave es fingir que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Vale, sin problema—. Yo sé que no voy a extralimitarme. Sé que no voy a matarte. Pero Xanxus no es yo, Kyouya. Ni Squalo tampoco.

—Lo llevaba bien hasta que llegaste.

—Lo llevabas de puta madre, pero fuiste de cabeza contra Xanxus en cuanto pudiste.

Bien sabido es que Hibari no puede ser considerado alguien empático en demasía, pero ni siquiera él está tan lisiado emocionalmente como para escapársele el tonillo de rencor que impregna la frase cual petróleo una costa gallega. No tiene ni que preguntar, porque Dino lo lleva escrito por toda la cara. Aún así, pregunta. Ya es por joder.

—¿Estás celoso, _Haneuma_? —Dino chasquea la lengua.

—No.

—Mientes.

Pues claro que miente. Miente como un cabrón. Es eso o admitir ante el chico que desde que rompió su reloj de jefe para poder pelear con Xanxus, siente como si sus tripas se estuvieran devorando a sí mismas. Y es que, una vez más, ve que (decodificando) Kyouya ha renunciado a una batalla en serio con él por Xanxus, y eso a Dino le quema. Esta vez ha sido Xanxus, pero otras es Reborn y otras Rokudo Mukuro y las que quedan, cualquier otro pintamonas. El caso es que Dino siempre quede tercero en el pódium, maldita sea su suerte.

Desvía la vista hacia su ventanilla para poder rumiar mejor el disgusto. Kyouya tampoco dice nada. Y da lo mismo que el pobre Molko se empeñe en preguntarles si se han tomado las medicinas, porque ni una dosis superlativa de suero de la verdad podría romper el silencio de hormigón armado que han decidido inyectar al aire del coche.

[...]

La primera vez que se besaron fue tras un silencio tan incómodo como éste. Dino se personó en Namimori poco después de que Kyouya y los demás regresaran del futuro. Sin Romario. Al verse se quedaron cortados, inquietos como un par de escolares (bueno, vale: uno de ellos lo era. Es. Como sea); Dino buscando gambusinos con la mirada y Kyouya, huraño como nunca, al parecer había encontrado algo muy interesante que observar en algún punto a noventa grados de la posición del rubio. Y todo porque Cavallone, el jodido Cavallone del futuro, había cometido un desliz. Sí: ése que parecía tan paternal, tan condescendiente.  
Paternal, sus huevos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —inquirió Dino, dubitativo.

—No.

—...yo tampoco.

Y es que, aunque tenía que reconocer que los treinta le iban a sentar de vicio, Dino no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de sí mismo mirando a Kyouya (a un azotado y sangrante Kyouya) como un presidiario miraría al incauto encargado de recoger la pastilla de jabón del suelo de las duchas. Podía jurar _verse_ apretar el puño con tanta fuerza que la piel de sus nudillos semejó rasgarse, por puro afán de contención, antes de lo sorprendente.

Kyouya se lanzó a besarlo. Y _él_ se dejó.

Al principio. Después sujetó al chico por los hombros, lo alejó de sí con firmeza y dijo algo así como que no podía y que _no era lo mismo_. Hibari sintió la rabia burbujear en su estómago con tal virulencia que, al volver a atacar a Cavallone con todas sus fuerzas, casi logró desestabilizarlo.

[...]

Esa tarde Dino y Kyouya no lucharon, ni hablaron, ni hicieron algo más que quedarse tirados a la solana como un par de lechugas mustias. Al menos hasta que Hibari, sobre cuyos nervios al rojo podría haberse frito una vaca entera, hizo amago de levantarse. Dino, en un acto reflejo, le sujetó por la muñeca.

—Kyouya, lo siento —no sabía ni por qué se disculpaba. Suponía que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a disculparse por todo.

Pero la piel fina, ligeramente enrojecida por el sol, de Kyouya bajo sus dedos le hizo algo raro en la cabeza. Todavía no se lo explica. El caso es que se incorporó hasta quedar a una distancia poco recomendable de su boca y al ver que el otro no se resistía, sino que entornaba los párpados como si las altas temperaturas también le hubieran fundido los fusibles, la idea de terminar lo que su yo de treinta y dos había empezado le pareció cojonuda. Así que acarició muy suavemente con sus labios los secos de Kyouya un par de veces, como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Que no era el caso.  
A su mente le dio por reparar en que aquello era muy raro. Sus cuerdas vocales opinaban lo mismo; Kyouya resopló y puso cara de "no me jodas" cuando verbalizaron el pensamiento por su cuenta. Algo del aire que exhalaba se coló por la boca entreabierta del italiano. Namimori y su clima de mierda, pensó éste en primera instancia, porque parecía que el pecho se le cerraba y tuvo que dar un respingo para poder respirar. Luego ya, cuando se atrevió a probar suerte con un roce más audaz y una sensación de vértigo se le instaló entre el estómago y la polla, cambió de parecer.

Lo siguiente fue el calor. Un calor que ascendió y le quemó el rostro desde dentro, cual si fuera una hormiga bajo la lupa de un niño cabrón, a medida que besaba a Kyouya con más intensidad y éste le correspondía. Dino tenía que jadear sobre su lengua, porque el vientre le palpitaba. Gimió quedamente al rodear la espalda de Hibari con los brazos para tumbarle sobre sí.

Y resultó que a Dino Cavallone, Casanova de alto _standing_, un chiquillo malcriado de diecisiete años se la ponía más tiesa que un poste de telégrafos.

[...]

—Voy a curarte —resuelve Dino tras un par de canciones, extrayendo de la guantera el kit de primeros auxilios que Romario insiste lleve siempre consigo.

Cuando Dino le preguntó, en tono de chanza, que qué iba a arreglar un poco de mercromina en caso de estrellarse contra una farola, el hombre le dio una colleja. Ahora se alegra. La única caja del Sol fiable está _extremadamente_ lejos.  
Al inclinarse a por el botiquín, sus brazos rozan las rodillas de Kyouya. Los dos fingen no haberse dado cuenta.

—No lo necesito —refunfuña el japonés. Dino lo mira con hastío.

—Que te voy a curar, he dicho.

Su voz suena como si se hubiese tragado un puñado de arena. No le quedan ganas de seguir con la peleíta marital, así que decide ignorar el vitriolo que Kyouya escupe por los ojos y empapa una gasa estéril en agua oxigenada.

—No te muevas, anda —musita, bajándole el brazo—. Como esto se caiga y me estropee la tapicería, te vas a enterar.

—Si se cae, dudo que sea por mi culpa.

—Cierra el pico.

Hibari lo contempla como si deseara darle mimos con un soplete cuando toca (accidentalmente) su muslo al apoyarse en el asiento, pero nada. Él a lo suyo, que es aplicar la gasa en las heridas abiertas que tiene en las mejillas procurando hacer el mayor daño posible. Al paciente en cuestión le pasa inadvertido cómo esquiva sus ojos, tal cual fuesen las _rocket bomb_ de Gokudera, pero decide dejarlo estar. Pese a la quemazón del desinfectante (tampoco molesta tanto, en realidad), puede notar cómo el veneno que le saturaba las arterias se va diluyendo. Pura rutina. Costumbre adquirida de sus no-entrenamientos. Sus músculos se relajan bajo la camisa manchada que esta misma mañana aún era blanca y podría dormirse, de estar al aire libre.  
Para cuando Dino finiquita la cura, Kyouya parece haberse calmado del todo. Al menos avisa de sus intenciones.

—Me voy.

Dino pasa el pestillo automático de su puerta con toda la rapidez de la que es capaz.

—Que no —contradice, y la atmósfera tranquila se va a la mierda—. Por Dios santo, Kyouya, ¿puedes dejar de comportarte como si te hubieran metido vinagre por el culo de una vez?

—No me insultes, _Haneuma_ —advierte Hibari. Ya tiene la tonfa en la mano. A día de hoy Dino sigue sin saber de dónde las saca, y tampoco está muy seguro de querer adivinarlo. Por si acaso.

—No te he insultado.

—Esto es ridículo —protesta Kyouya.

—Kyouya, estás herido —insiste el italiano, aun sabiendo que lo que va a poner de excusa no se lo cree ni él—. Mi deber como tutor es cuidar de ti.

—No necesito que me cuides.

Y, ahora sí, rebasa los límites de la paciencia de Dino. Hibari siente un inmediato escozor en la mejilla, allá donde Cavallone le ha dado la hostia que se lleva mereciendo desde que entró en la pubertad. Lo mira incrédulo. Dino le ha herido muchas veces, pero pegarle así en la cara, nunca.

—Que no te vas.

Al instante Kyouya se le echa encima como un perro rabioso, el brazo que sostiene la tonfa buscando su quijada. Seguir dentro del _Jaguar_ juega a favor de Dino, ya que así no tiene espacio para cometer algún despropósito de los suyos; lo único remarcable es que su teléfono móvil clama "adiós, mundo cruel" y se descuelga del bolsillo flojo del pantalón, apagándose al chocar contra el suelo. Dino lleva en "modo jefe" desde que salvó a Hibari del primer ataque de Xanxus; algo bastante esclarecedor si se sabe cómo mirarlo. Lástima que, lo que es ahora, no puedan reflexionar mucho.

Kyouya clava a Dino las rodillas en los muslos. Éste escucha el golpe sordo de su cabeza al chocar contra el techo. Aprovechando el segundo de confusión, le sujeta los brazos en equis detrás de la espalda y si Hibari no fuese Hibari, lloraría de impotencia. Intenta un rodillazo contra su estómago, pero entre que resbala y que Dino tensa los abdominales para paliar el impacto, casi se hace daño él. ¿De qué está hecho ese hombre, de cemento?

—Vale ya, Kyouya.

Por suerte no hay moscas en el coche. Si a alguna se le ocurriera interponerse en la trayectoria de sus miradas, podría despedirse del resto de su corta vida por anticipado.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —ronca Hibari, encolerizado. En los ojos de Dino aparece esa expresión que tanto le cabrea: una mezcla de arrogancia, antipatía y desdén.

—Eso quiero verlo.

La explosión de movimiento que se produce en ese coche compite dignamente con los _greatest hits _de I-Pin y su bomba _Pinzu_. Hibari se lanza hacia delante buscando yugulares que arrancar; Dino eslabona los brazos del japonés con uno de los suyos y le coge del pelo, tirando hacia atrás con rudeza, resuelto a no dejarse cazar por ese Kyouya empeñado en alcanzar de una dentellada su lengua. Dino es más rápido y le muerde el labio. _"Estamos tontos hoy, ¿eh?"_, murmura, irónico.

Kyouya gruñe algo que casi que prefiere ignorar para concentrarse, más que en besarlo, en esquivar los intentos del chico por fagocitarle. Flaco favor hace revolviéndose de esa manera, porque lo único que consigue es que el orgullo y la alegría del capo comience a despertar. Dino le tira de la cinturilla del pantalón y cuela la mano bajo la tela para buscarle el miembro flácido, apretando con poca delicadeza hasta sentirlo duro entre sus dedos y Kyouya barborita algo incomprensible que se pierde al fondo de su garganta. Se paraliza, se funde y Dino le nota por primera vez los diecisiete años cuando lo suelta y no hace nada por apartarse. Quisiera reír ahora mismo, pero Kyouya mueve las caderas contra su mano y le clava los dedos en los hombros y suspira y Dino preferiría la castración química antes de dejar escapar una oportunidad como ésta.

[...]

Kyouya ya no piensa. Todas esas cosas tan graciosas sobre golpes y descuartizamientos que suelen rondar su psique han volado, reemplazadas por una línea discontinua. Cavallone es bueno en eso de dejarle las cuentas en cero y todavía no sabe por qué, pero tampoco es como si fuera a ponerse técnico ahora. No cuando una ola de calor hormiguea bajo su piel y Cavallone le reclina sobre el volante. Echa el brazo atrás como reflejo, buscando apoyo. Y lo encuentra. En el cláxon, concretamente, cuyo estruendo detona la noche y les da un susto del carajo. Por no hablar del calambre que le baja hasta la muñeca, que también jode bastante.

Dino tiene los labios enrojecidos, el pelo revuelto y un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda, causa directa de la risa nerviosa. Kyouya imagina que él no ofrecerá un aspecto muy distinto, obviando que conserva su cara de palo habitual. El brillo en los ojos ambarinos le distrae, pero no tanto como para ignorar cómo Dino tumba el asiento. El mal humor se ha esfumado de su rostro, sea por el calentón o por una labilidad emocional galopante. Seguramente ambas.

—Ven aquí —susurra, y le tira de la camisa con la mano que no tiene ocupada desabrochando sus pantalones.

El beso esta vez es lento, capitaneado por la pericia de un Dino que lleva de picaflor desde los trece, y aunque a Hibari le va más _otro rollo_ tiene que reconocer que no está mal. Lo único que le molesta es tener que separarse cuando al italiano le da por hacer jornada de pechos descubiertos. Dino tira la ropa al asiento de atrás sin preocuparse de dónde o cómo caiga, ronronea algo en su _mater lingua_ y le besa el abdomen como puede. Tiene unas ganas locas de comprobar si la suspensión del _Jaguar_ es tan fiable como se la vendió el tipo del concesionario, pero en mal momento se va a fijar en que casi puede rodear la cintura de Kyouya con las manos y le vuelven los dilemas. Además, modestia aparte, si se la mete lo destroza. Pero mejor se calla. Por muy canijo y endeble que parezca Hibari, tal le escuche dudar de su resistencia, quien acabe hecho migas será él.

En fin, concluye: a falta de pan, buenas son tortas, o eso dicen. Kyouya le baja la cremallera. Dino podría haber temblado de anticipación hará un lustro, pero ya está curtido en estos lances. Todo cuando Kyouya obtiene de él es el gemido gutural que entierra en su boca, proyección sensorial con origen en el punto donde que sus pollas desnudas comienzan a rozarse.

[...]

Durante el trayecto de vuelta no hablan mucho. No hay nada relevante que decir, la verdad, aparte de _"¿Por dónde se va a tu casa?"_ y _"Te has saltado un semáforo, inútil"_. Antes de aparcar en doble fila frente al bloque de pisos donde vive Kyouya, Dino ya se está mordiendo el labio por dentro.

—¿En la azotea, mañana? —aventura. No sabe si será viable, por aquello de Bermuda, Vindice, la competición y _hayquematarlosatodos_, pero de alguna manera tiene que convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que acaba de pasar en ese coche no va a quedar en un _one night stand_. Kyouya, sorprendentemente taciturno, se encoge de hombros y cierra sin ruido la puerta tras de sí.

Dino se deja caer contra el asiento, soltando un suspiro que le sale de lo más hondo del pecho. Se desordenaría el cabello al rascarse la nuca si su habitual pose _grunge_ y la actividad reciente no lo imposibilitaran casi del todo.

No sabe muy bien qué hacer ahora mismo. Lo suyo sería recuperar el móvil del suelo del coche, encenderlo y llamar a los chicos para interesarse por su estado, pero se encuentra con que no le apetece. Algo ocurrió mientras Kyouya le gemía al oído segundos previos a correrse; algo relacionado con su frustrada búsqueda del yo y el impulso subyacente, pero poderoso, de mandar al mundo a tomar por saco.

Dino se mira a los ojos por el retrovisor y descubre la impronta de Kyouya en su cuello. Se lame los labios. _Ready, set, go_ y sale del coche casi a la carrera, llevándose únicamente las llaves y la cajetilla de Marlboro.  
Logra interponer el pie a tiempo para evitar que se cierre el portal.

—¡Eh, Kyouya!

* * *

**N/f:** me he reído lo imposible durante la creación de este fic xD A ver si termino exámenes y recupero mi ritmo de escritura habitual. Falta me hace.

**E.**


End file.
